


Pull Me Closer, Please

by kwanhoon



Series: Through the Seasons [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys In Love, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, I guess????, IM STRUGGLING, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Winter, me trying to fit as many tags into this as i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanhoon/pseuds/kwanhoon
Summary: Winters are cold and dry and Jihoon can't help but hate them. He hates a lot about the winters. The constant snowfall, the biting cold temperature and, the fact that the heating doesn't work well in his apartment. Winter days are spent with layers of woolen clothes and blankets surrounding both him and his roommate, Seungkwan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Through the Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018540
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Pull Me Closer, Please

Winters are cold and dry and Jihoon can't help but hate them. He hates a lot about the winters. The constant snowfall, the biting cold temperature and, the fact that the heating doesn't work well in his apartment.  
  
Winter days are spent with layers of woolen clothes and blankets surrounding both him and his roommate, Seungkwan. The tiny little space heater that feels like it does practically nothing buzzing in the corner to try and break through the cold winter air that creeps around the corners of the small flat.  
  
Seungkwan's on his fifth call to the landlord this week. No matter how many times Jihoon tells him the calls are worthless, he refuses to give up on them.  
  
That's how Seungkwan's always been. He's persistent. It doesn't matter what the case is, whether it's about making sure he can hit the last note in whatever song he was playing to trying to get the heating to work in the old, run-down apartment complex they live in. For the two years Jihoon has known him, he's always been persistent.  
  
"I don't know how you expect us not to freeze to death in these conditions! Do you know how cold it is outside right now?" Seungkwan barks into the phone. The muffled voice of their landlord comes out as Seungkwan rolls his eyes.  
  
He shoots Jihoon a look depicting, ' _Can you believe this guy?_ ' The shorter fights off a smile as Seungkwan deemed the conversation over. Apparently, he was "too tired to deal with your bullshit." At least, that's what he tells their landlord right before he violently presses the red button and throws his phone somewhere Jihoon doesn't quite see.  
  
Seungkwan does return to his seat, an open spot in the mountain of blankets they have sat on Seungkwan's bed, his room much warmer than the vast living room. He rests his head on Jihoon's shoulder and the shorter lets him, even bringing a hand up to Seungkwan's hair, slightly carding his fingers through it. The youngest sighs and shifts closer to the warmth.  
  
"I don't know how we'll get through this winter, hyung."  
  
"We've done it before, we can do it again."  
  
Somewhere in the hours between Jihoon combing his fingers through the other's hair to turning on a random show on Seungkwan's beat-up laptop to the sun going down and the freezing night air invading even more of their apartment, they end up lying down. The youngest's arm thrown over Jihoon's middle, his nose looking for warmth in the crook of the oldest's neck as he falls asleep.   
  
It's not until much later that night, laying next to Seungkwan, when he realizes that maybe he's in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i finally wrote a fic on my new account! & its kwanhoon bc this tag is dry and they are everything to me. thank u fei for the help w the fic details! i hope u enjoyed it! feel free to leave comments i really appreciate reading them! also the title is from window by still woozy! thank u for reading! <3


End file.
